


if my ocs were apart of the canon...

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, Video Game Mechanics, description of character death to describe death animations, vague wording meant to keep the tone of source material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: in which i re-imagine my bborne ocs as bosses :D





	if my ocs were apart of the canon...

_"The secrets here are not worth this - yet no matter where I go, someone always demands blood.”_

 

 

Secret optional boss located within the entrance area of Castle Cainhurst, sitting near the bottom of the first staircase after going inside. Speaking with him reveals a bit about his past and of what horrors occurred at Cainhurst. He will ask that you not continue farther and "allow the castle some peace", but will not stop you if you continue on, his only commentary being a sigh of disappointment. There could possibly be a list of dialogue options to choose from when speaking with him, similar to Alfred's. 

 

 

To activate the fight you must hit him three times (he will give you the benefit of the doubt on the first one and ask you to reconsider on the second). His fight is similar to Lady Maria's in some ways: he's slow to approach the player and remains human throughout the fight. However, unlike Maria, he fights only with a Reiterpallasch and adds no effects to his weapon. He is also capable of parrying the player's trick weapon attacks with his sword, leaving the player open to extra hits. His fight has two phases and after entering into the second one he will become more aggressive, attacking more often and with new moves that deal more damage. While he is capable of performing attacks the player is not capable of, they all are done with his sword and none have any sort of added effect. 

 

 

Fight music: Somber, regretful. Similar to The Night Unfurls and The First Hunter. 

 

 

Killing the player with a visceral attack: He will wrap his left arm around the character's shoulders as he plunges his right hand into their chest. After ripping his hand back out, he will kneel down, carefully lowering the character to the ground as they disappear. 

Killing the player line: _"Go home and please do not return."_

 

 

Death animation: He slowly falls to his knees, saying his death line before collapsing onto his side, with both arms slightly outstretched in front of him. 

Death line: _“I hope someday you let go of the darkness in your heart."_

 

 

*He believes that the reason the player is fighting him is because he is a Vileblood. His line spoken before starting the fight implies that many before have fought him for this very reason. 

*Reaching his second phase will cause him to implore you to stop fighting and walk away _~~but you cannot because you're in a boss fight already haha~~_. 

*After starting the fight with Marion, the player cannot continue through Castle Cainhurst until he is killed. 

*Although he will not use it, he is capable of manipulating his blood for added weapon effects like Lady Maria and the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. 

*If you send Alfred to Cainhurst he will disappear from the game until you complete that sidequest. Upon returning to Cainhurst after interacting with Alfred’s corpse, he can be found in the queen’s chamber, mourning her death in silence. Interacting with him the first time will only get you silence and doing so again will get a you a whispered _"Please leave."_  He will not interact with the player again after this. 

*His body will not disappear from the game after killing him. His fallen corpse will stay where he fell in the fight until the player leaves Cainhurst. Upon returning, his corpse will be moved into the middle of the room (having been placed there by the servants), his hands laid on top of each other over his stomach with his helmet removed and placed next to him. The player can choose to take it at this point, and the "Modified Cainhurst Helmet" will be added to the player's inventory. (The modification is that the gray hair piece attached to the back of the regular Cainhurst helmet is missing.) 

*By asking more about Marion's experience as a hunter, the player can learn that he has never entered the Hunter's Dream, as he does not understand what the player's character is talking about when they mention "dreaming". 

*"Recreant" is meant to refer to the second definition of the word as someone who is unfaithful to a belief. However, the first definition of the word ("cowardly") could be interpreted to reveal how others view his decision to abandon his lineage as a Vileblood. 

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh this is fun!! i'll probably come back and add a few things like item descriptions as i think of them but if you have any questions or want to point out something i might have forgotten then by all means do so! it'll only add to the fun i am having!


End file.
